


Today, tomorrow and the rest of forever

by Michixx91



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pokemon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, satogoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Satoshi and Gog spent a romantic weekend in kalos and Satoshi had a special plan. Will it work out the way he planned to?
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Today, tomorrow and the rest of forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VJuniorVasquez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/gifts).



> This is for my best friend, Junior. Happy birthday, I love you! ♥
> 
> And I know it has been a while, but we got a dog in may and he is quite time consuming, hahaha. But for my best friends birthday, I wanted to do something. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Satoshi woke up, he could only smile. In his arms was the love of his life. He could not believe how lucky he was. 

The other boy, or rather young man now, stired in his arms. He opened his ocean blue eyes and met Satoshis brown orbs. "How long have you been starring at me?" Goh asked with a big yawn. "Oh well, a while. It's not my faut that you are extremly beautiful."

"S-shut up" Goh stated, looking away with a blush. 

"Never. I will tell you everyday how beautiful you are thousand times a day, if I have to." satoshi gave Goh a kiss on the forehead. 

"Oh dear, who would have known that dense as a brick Satoshi would become such a romantic?" Goh said with a big grin. 

"Well, things change. You changed me. I love you" Satoshi said, carrasing Goh's face. 

"Hmm, I love you too. And thank you for this romantic weekend here in kalos. You really surprised me. " the blue eyed man said, pecking his love on the lips. 

"You are welcome." Satoshi smiled, having a complete other plan in the mind. 

He planned to propose to Goh on top of the prism tower this evening. It was their last one in Kalos and he hoped that everything will work out like he planned. 

His friends from Kalos, Eureka and Clemont knew about everything and were more than willing to help him out. 

"Satoshi? You are spacing out" Goh said, waving his hand infront of Satoshi. 

"W-what? Oh sorry" the raven haired apologized, letting out a big yawn. "Anyway, let's get up and get ready." 

Goh nodded. "You are right."

They both got up and Goh was the first one to go into the bathroom and take a shower. 

In that moment, his phone was ringing. 

Satoshi picked up his phone. "Hello?" 

"Hi Satoshi" came Eurekas voice on the other end of the line. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Hi Eureka. Yes, I think so. I'm a little nervos though, after all I have never done this before" Satoshi replied, with a small sigh. 

"Aw, don't be! I'm sure you will do amazing." he could hear the smile in her voice. 

"Thank you. Now would you excuse me, I need to hang up before he comes out of the shower and hears something." the brown eyed man said. 

"Okay, good luck!" the girl said, hanging up. 

A little while later, Goh came out the shower. 

"I am back. Now you can go" he said with a smile. 

Satoshi nodded and gave Goh a quick kiss on the lips. 

A little while later they were dressed and made their way into the city.

"Any plans today?" asked Goh. 

"Indeed." Satoshi turned to Goh with a smile and offered him his hand. "Please trust me today. I will choose the direction today." 

Goh nodded. "Okay.." and he took Satoshis hand. 

First, there were going to a cafe to enjoy a breakfast. 

"I love you." Satoshi said, randomly. 

"I love you too but you know that" smiled Goh. 

"Can you believe that we have been together since we were literal kids? Now we are both 20" grinned Satoshi. 

"Yeah crazy. We have been through so much together. God, when I saw you on Lugia I already found you cute. But after the thing with the bulbasur, how you stood there defending them in this light. Oh boy, I was GONE. I crushed so hard you in this moment" Goh said with a laugh. 

"I know. I developed feelings pretty quick as well but took forever to realize it" Satoshi sweatdropped. 

"Yup. But that does not matter anymore. All that matters is here and now. We both" Goh smiled, whilst taking the other mans hand. 

"True" Satoshi agreed with a smile. 

After they finished their breakfast and left the cafe, the both walked thorugh the city hand in hand. 

When it became after noon, Satoshi said: "We are meeting with Eureka and Clemont in a few, is that okay?" he asked. 

"Of course. You know I like them." Goh grinned happily. 

"Good." Satoshi replied. 

After a little while, they arrived at the meeting spot. 

"Hi, you two!" Satoshi waved. 

"Hi." Eureka replied with a grin. 

"Hey." Clemont said calmly. 

The 4 spent some time in the city. 

"Uh Goh, I have some problem with my computer. Can you try to help to slove it?" Clemont asked at some point.

"Perfectly on time." Satoshi thought. 

"Oh, of course. is that okay, Satoshi?" he blue eyed man asked. 

"Sure." Satoshi softly smiled, giving him a quick peck. 

The two left, with Eureka and Satoshi being alone. 

"Are you ready?" the girl asked. 

"Yes, time to prepare everything!" Satoshi stated confidently. 

"Great!" was her reply. 

The both made it to the top of the prism tower. "Okay. Let's start. Hopefully your brother can distract Goh long enough." Satoshi said, whilst he started preparing. 

"He should. Since they are both computer nerds, that should not be a problem." Eureka said, joining Satoshi to help him. 

"That's true." the raven haired nodded. 

After 1 hour, they were finally finished. 

"So, I will text my brother that we are finished and I will leave. Good luck, Satoshi!" she said, whilst typing and gave the young man a pat on the shoulder. "Don't ruin it or I will kick your butt, okay?" 

"I will try not to. Thank you for your help!" he replied. 

With a nod the girl left. 

After 15 minutes, Goh stood on top of the prism tower. 

"For some reason, Eureka and Clemont sent me here.. i do- oh wow.. did you do this, satoshi?" he said, looking at the huge picknik. 

Satoshi nodded and took Goh's hand. "Let's eat and enjoy this beautiful sunset."

They both sat down on the blanket, feeding each other and enjoying the food. 

"Hmm, I enjoy you being a romantic a lot, I have to say." Goh said. 

"I know." Satoshi said and saw how it became darker, a while later the full moon and millions of stars hung on he sky. The perfect romantic setting to propose to someone. 

Satoshi took a deep breath. "Goh.. you are the love of my life." 

"You are mine too, Satoshi." Goh whispered. 

"We have been through so much together. I can remember that day, we met on the back of this Lugia, we both with huge dreams in our pockets. Me, becoming the Pokemon master, or shall I say beating Leon, which thankfully worked. You wanting to catch every Pokemon, to work your way up to Mew, which you still didn't catch." Satoshi grinned after a "hey!" from Goh. "First you tried to reject me but your warmed up to me and soon we became very good friends and then with Koharus help, boyfriends. We shared our first kiss and our first time together", Satoshi blushed sligthly, "and a few years ago we moved into our first appartment in Kuchiba City, so many firts. I don't regret anything of this and I never would. So", Satoshi took a Pokeball from his pocket and opened it (he will always thank Kukui for that idea) and inside a ring appeared. "I will always choose you. Today, tomorrow and the rest of forever. Do you also wanna choose me for the today, tomorrow and the rest of forever?" Satoshi finally pooped the question. 

"O-of course, yo-you i-idiot" Goh replied under tears and tackle hugged his boyfriend, well now, fiance. 

"Good" satoshi whispered, holding back tears and put the ring on Goh's fingers. 

He could not wait for the future...


End file.
